Eyes to Eyes (Sequel)
by kaereosami
Summary: Eyes to Eyes: Semuanya berawal dari tikus-tikus klub biologi yang lari dari kandangnya karena kecerobohan seorang Jeon Jungkook / Sunday Morning: Berisi kehidupan mereka empat belas tahun setelah masa sekolah / Taekook/VKook (Taehyung/Jungkook) fic / BTS / Genderswitch / Oneshot plus sequel
1. Eyes to Eyes

Title: Eyes to Eyes

Pairing: TaeKook, slight!MinYoon, slight!NamJin

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Comedy

Length: Oneshot

Warning: Genderswitch!

Summary: Semuanya berawal dari tikus-tikus klub biologi yang lari dari kandangnya karena kecerobohan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

.

Kantin sekolah adalah salah satu tempat paling strategis di sekolah untuk melakukan banyak hal. Oh tunggu, **banyak hal**? Jika jalan pikiran kita tidak sama saat ini, tolong diingat lagi bahwa tempat ini masih berada dalam area sekolah.

Tentu saja hal-hal yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah hal wajar antar pelajar; seperti makan bersama, membicarakan guru beserta cara mengajarnya atau mungkin hanya untuk sekedar bersantai bersama. Layaknya tiga gadis yang tengah terkikik geli di meja mereka yang terletak pada deretan ketiga dari sebelah kanan.

"Hei pipi tembam! Aku bersumpah demi kakiku yang jenjang, beberapa hari ini aku selalu melihatnya menatapmu seperti itu. Apa kau tak merasa seperti mendapat lubang dalam punggungmu? Tatapannya itu benar-benar—" Ucap salah satu gadis di sana. Mata sipitnya kian tak terlihat saat ia mencoba menajamkan penglihatan pada sekumpulan siswa yang duduk di seberang meja mereka.

"Ah, kau menyadarinya juga, Yoongi? Aku kira hanya aku yang melihatnya.." Timpal gadis lain ber_name_ _tag_ Kim Seokjin sembari menyeruput cairan terakhir dalam minuman kaleng yang ia beli tadi.

Yoongi berdecih pelan, "Kim Taehyung, bukan? Ketua klub biologi yang sedikit err—aneh?"

Mendengar nama seseorang yang menjadi penyebab pipinya tak bisa berhenti bersemu merah sejak kepindahannya ke sekolah itu, membuat gadis termuda di antara mereka bertiga tersedak kue yang tengah dikunyahnya.

"Kookie, kau tak apa? Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai makanan manis itu, tapi jangan tergesa memakannya, sayang.." Seokjin menepuk pelan punggung si gadis berambut hitam sepinggang tersebut.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, melihat tingkah laku sepupu kecilnya yang tak biasa ia dapati.

Jeon Jungkook –gadis berpipi tembam pemilik gigi kelinci- itu kemudian membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat ke arah yang dimaksud dua orang di depannya. Benar saja, pangeran tampan Kim Taehyung sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"_Ya Tuhan! Dia benar-benar sedang melihat ke arahku, 'kan? Oh, atau mungkin ke sampingku? Kanan? Kiri?"_ Jungkook berkata dalam kepalanya lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke kedua sisinya juga.

Saat tak mendapati siapapun di sekitarnya yang mungkin sedang beradu pandang dengan si ketua klub biologi, ia yakin bahwa laki-laki itu memang benar tengah menatapnya. Dengan segera ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya dan menganggukkan kepalanya sekali untuk menyapa sang kakak kelas.

Namun setelah sekian detik, ia tak juga mendapat balasan dalam bentuk apapun dari laki-laki tersebut. Membuatnya perlahan menarik kembali senyumannya dan membalik badannya menghadap Yoongi dan Seokjin dengan cepat.

Kedua gadis remaja itu hanya tertawa pelan saat Jungkook kembali memakan potongan kuenya hingga kedua pipi gembilnya menggembung lucu. Senyum nakal lalu menghiasi wajah cantik keduanya saat mereka melihat Taehyung yang salah tingkah dan samar-samar mereka juga dapat mendengar dua teman laki-laki berambut pirang yang tergabung dalam klub menari menyebutnya bodoh karena tak mampu membalas senyuman gadis yang ia suka.

Jungkook sendiri gagal untuk menyadari sekitarnya yang menjadikan ia sebagai topik perbincangan karena terlalu fokus dengan pemikirannya sendiri. _"Kenapa Taehyung sunbae tak membalas senyumku? Apa senyumanku begitu jelek hingga ia terdiam seperti itu? Ah, pasti karena pipi tembamku, 'kan? Membuatku terlihat seperti beruang kutub."_ Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas berat. Detik berikutnya, dua mata belonya membulat sempurna saat ia mengingat suatu hal, _"Ah, iya.. pasti karena minggu lalu aku membuat tikus-tikus untuk eksperimen klub biologi lari dari kandangnya. Oh Tuhan, dia pasti sangat membenciku sampai mengacuhkan sapaanku seperti tadi.." _

Gadis bersuara emas itu kemudian meletakkan garpu yang ia gunakan untuk makan dan meminum jus jeruk yang tadi ia pesan, dengan cepat. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja Taehyung. Membuat tak hanya laki-laki berambut pirang dan kedua temannya saja yang tercengang, namun juga Yoongi dan Seokjin.

Jungkook melangkah dengan pasti meski jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Saat ia berhasil berdiri di depan Taehyung, ia menghela nafas dalam lalu membungkukkan badannya, "Maafkan aku sunbaenim, jika ini karena kejadian seminggu yang lalu, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kandang tikus itu, hingga membuat bahan eksperimen kalian kabur dari tempatnya.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kecerobohanku waktu itu.. Kau mungkin tak akan pernah bisa memaafkanku dan membenciku karena hal itu.. Aku akan menerimanya.." Jungkook berujar panjang lebar lalu melangkah pergi setelah ia selesai.

Taehyung terdiam, mencerna apa saja yang baru saja dikatakan oleh si gadis.

"Dia menangis?" Jimin –salah satu teman Taehyung- bertanya lirih, menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya itu untuk menyadarkannya dari pemikirannya.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Kejar dia, Tae!" Hoseok menggebrak meja karena gemas melihat Taehyung yang masih saja tak bergeming dari duduknya.

"A-ah y-ya!" Taehyung akhirnya berdiri dan berlari keluar kantin sekolah untuk mengejar gadis yang ia suka. Meninggalkan kedua temannya yang menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir.

"Kau tak berniat membeli popcorn, Jin? Sepertinya drama ini mulai menarik.." Yoongi melirik gadis yang sedari tadi terkikik pelan melihat tingkah laku empat adik kelasnya.

"Yah.. Dan pastinya kita akan berada di barisan paling depan sampai drama ini selesai ditayangkan, Yoon!" Seokjin bertepuk tangan riang setelahnya.

.

.

"Hei! Tunggu nona kelinci!" Suara berat Taehyung menggema di lorong sekolah, membuat siswa-siswi di sana memberinya pandangan tajam. Namun laki-laki yang tengah berada di tahun keduanya itu tak ambil pusing, yang ada di pikirannya hanya gadis yang tadi meneteskan air mata di depannya.

Jungkook yang dapat mendengar suara Taehyung, dengan segera mempercepat langkahnya menjauh. "Ya Tuhan! Apa dia akan memukulku sekarang? Aku kan sudah meminta maaf.. Yak! Bagaimana ini? Yoongi unnie! Seokjin unnie! Tolong aku.." Ia bergumam kecil.

"Yak! Jangan berlari! Berhentilah!" Taehyung menambah kecepatan berlarinya untuk mengejar Jungkook yang terlihat semakin jauh.

GRAB

"Sunbaenim, maafkan aku.. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja waktu itu.. Aku akan melakukan apa saja asalkan kau tidak memukulku.." Gadis bermarga Jeon itu kemudian memohon saat tangan kanannya dapat diraih Taehyung, membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Taehyung yang masih mengatur nafas, mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "_Memukul? Dia? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya?"_

"Hei! Tatap aku, nona kelin—"

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook!" Gadis itu menyergah cepat dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan tanpa sadar.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Jungkookkie.."

Semburat merah merambati pipi gembil Jungkook, panggilan sayang dan juga senyuman dari orang yang ia suka sukses membuat wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya sekali lagi berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. "_Bisa-bisa aku terkena serangan jantung kalau terus-terusan seperti ini.."_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk memukulmu.. Bahkan aku tak pernah memiliki pemikiran untuk marah kepadamu karena hari itu.. Kenapa tadi kau sampai menangis begitu?" Taehyung mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap laki-laki di hadapannya, kedua maniknya menatap wajah sang kakak kelas. "Benarkah? Kalau sunbae tidak marah kepadaku, kenapa tadi tidak membalas senyumku?"

Taehyung lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal menggunakan tangannya yang tak menggenggam tangan si gadis, "Aku tadi terlalu kaget saat kau tiba-tiba melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum.. Kau terlihat manis sekali hingga aku tak mampu lagi berkata-kata.." Ucapnya pelan diiringi warna merah yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Kini keduanya tengah terdiam, merasakan detak jantung yang saling bertalu lebih cepat. Senyuman khas orang kasmaran pun terlihat mengembang di wajah mereka, membuat orang-orang yang melewati mereka memberikan pandangan aneh.

.

"Oh Tuhan, rasanya aku ingin muntah!" Yoongi berdecih pelan.

"Yoongi-ya, kau tak akan berkata seperti itu saat kau memiliki orang yang kau suka.." Seokjin berujar tanpa melepas fokus dari ponselnya yang tengah merekam interaksi antara Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Yoongi menatap Seokjin jengah. "Aku pergi!" Ia keluar begitu saja dari persembunyiannya dan Seokjin, berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Gadis yang terkenal dengan lidah tajamnya itu bergumam tak jelas sepanjang jalan, sampai tak menyadari ada siswa yang tengah berlari berlawanan arah dengannya. Jelas saja tabrakan itu tak terelakkan. Yoongi yang terlambat menelaah situasi pun hanya bisa terdiam, ia menutup mata, _"Ah! Kenapa pantatku tak sakit? Bukankah seharusnya tubuhku sudah menyentuh tanah? Kena- eh tunggu dulu, ada sesuatu yang menyentuh pantatku.. Eh!" _

"Yak! Mesum!" Yoongi segera berdiri dan membuka mata lebar-lebar –jika mungkin- kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang sebenarnya sudah menyelamatkan pantat seksinya.

Siswa yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah tiba-tiba Yoongi, menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, "Ti-tidak sunbae-nim, aku ha-nya mencoba memegangmu agar tak jatuh.."

Yoongi menarik kedua kerah baju si adik kelas, "Kau pikir aku percaya pada anak kecil sepertimu? Kau tak akan selamat dariku— Park Jimin!" Ucapnya dengan nada mengancam setelah membaca nama laki-laki tersebut yang tertera di seragamnya.

Jimin membatu setelah gadis berambut kemerahan itu melangkah pergi. "Aku bersumpah aku tidak bermaksud memegang pantatnya.. Aku kan hanya melakukan sesuatu agar rok nya tak tersingkap ke atas.." Teman sekelas Taehyung itu bergumam.

.

"Huahahaha.. Drama yang lain? Woah.. Sepertinya aku memang membutuhkan popcorn dan mungkin soda juga untuk ini semua.. Apa sebaiknya aku memberitahu Namjoon tentang ini? Ah, aku jadi merindukannya.. Dasar Kim bodoh, meninggalkan kekasihmu sendiri di sini.." Seokjin menghembuskan nafas kasar setelah selesai merekam Taehyung dan Jungkook, dan melihat interaksi singkat antara Yoongi dan Jimin –kalau ia tak salah ingat nama adik kelasnya itu-, yang dengan sukses membuatnya merindukan sang kekasih yang memutuskan untuk bersekolah di luar negeri.

.

.

.

A/N: erm hello! o/ Maaf ya kalau ini mengecewakan, tapi setidaknya aku uda nyoba nulis pairing yang lagi menjajah otak aku.. :p this is the first trial and I hope I'll be able to write moarr~ huhuh! Cause I swear taekook is just too sweet to ignore! Maaf juga kalo mungkin aku kurang bisa mendiskripsikan karakter sesuai aslinya karena for Godsake I'm new to this ship. Mungkin untuk perbaikan ke depan ada yang mau bantu aku mengenal bts lebih jauh juga? Talk to me on twitter? iDoBeeBoo! I'm waiting~ /bows/


	2. Sunday Morning

Title: Sunday Morning

Pairing: TaeKook/VKook, MinYoon, NamJin

Supporting Characters: JaeKyung, MinJoon, YoonJi, EunMin, Hoseok

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, fluff

Length: Oneshot

Warning: **INI** **GENDERSWITCH STORY! FAMILY!AU! BOT!KOOK! YANG GAK KUAT MOHON GAK USA BACA! AWAS TYPO! TERIMA KASIH!**

Summary: Kehidupan mereka berlanjut. Tak lagi murid sekolah atas yang berisik, kini mereka telah berkeluarga dan memiliki buah hati. Inilah kehidupan mereka empat belas tahun setelah masa sekolah.

* * *

Bagi kebanyakan keluarga di luar sana, hari Minggu merupakan hari yang sangat sakral. Kenapa begitu? Oh ayolah, kapan lagi dalam seminggu kau bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh dengan orang-orang terkasihmu?

Di saat Senin tiba, para orang tua akan mulai bergelut dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Lalu anak-anak akan sibuk dengan sekolah mereka. Begitu seterusnya hingga hari Jum'at. Rata-rata, sebagian banyak waktu yang mereka miliki akan dihabiskan di luar rumah. Sabtu menjelang, berarti seharian penuh waktu untuk memanjakan diri sendiri; tidur atau bersantai mungkin bisa dijadikan contoh kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan. Dan terakhir yaitu hari Minggu, hari dimana seluruh anggota keluarga bisa berkumpul menjadi satu menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dilakukan keluarga Kim –sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari sepasang suami istri serta satu anak perempuan dan satu anak laki-laki, Setiap hari Minggu, keluarga kecil ini pasti akan mengadakan piknik mini di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

Terlihat seorang perempuan cantik berambut hitam lurus sepinggang tengah menata makanan di atas tikar yang tergelar di atas rerumputan hijau terawat dengan baik. Balutan dress berwarna merah yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih membuatnya tetap terlihat muda seakan masih belia. Jangan lupakan mata belo yang bersinar serta senyuman khas yang menunjukkan deretan lucu gigi kelincinya, seperti meyakinkan orang-orang yang tak mengenalnya bahwa ia masih lajang. "Ah, piringnya kurang satu." Gumamnya pelan saat ia menghitung jumlah piring yang ia tata tak sesuai dengan jumlah orang yang akan mengikuti acara mingguan tersebut.

"JaeKyungie! Sayang! Kemarilah sebentar, nak!" Ia menaikkan volume suaranya untuk memanggil seseorang.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar tujuh tahun berlari ke arahnya, "Ada apa umma? Umma perlu bantuan?" Tanyanya penuh semangat.

Si perempuan cantik tersenyum lembut lalu mencubit gemas pipi gembil anak gadisnya, "Maaf merepotkanmu, Kyungie. Tapi sepertinya umma membutuhkan satu piring lagi di sini. Bisakah kau mengambilkannya untuk umma?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab gadis kecil itu cepat lalu berlari kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_Semangat Taehyung oppa benar-benar menurun padanya."_ Perempuan cantik itu membatin setelah melihat anaknya yang berlari penuh semangat. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong di mana dia?"

.

"Kolonel MinJoon! Sudahlah menyerah saja!" Seorang pria yang merupakan kepala keluarga itu mendesah lelah saat kedua mata sipitnya tak menemui seorang anak lelaki yang baru saja berlari ke dalam ruangan itu.

Kakinya yang tak lagi kuat menahan berat tubuhnya membuatnya harus membanting tubuhnya sendiri di atas kasur yang berspreikan gambar tokoh superhero _Superman _yang terletak di tengah ruangan tersebut. Dengan teratur ia mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal seraya menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengannya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, pria itu bisa merasakan pergerakan tak jauh dari tubuhnya. Ia membawa tubuhnya untuk bergeser, melihat ke sampingnya dan "BANG!" teriak si anak yang duduk bersila dekat dengannya.

Dengan cepat ia merubah ekspresi wajahnya, layaknya orang yang benar-benar baru saja menerima timah panas yang bersarang di dadanya. "Arghh!" Teriaknya pura-pura kesakitan, membuat si anak kecil berumur lima tahun tertawa riang.

"Yea, aku menang! Sebagai hukuman bagi yang kalah, appa harus menggendongku sampai halaman belakang. Ayo ayo! Aku sudah lapar, appa. Umma pasti sudah menunggu kita." MinJoon menarik baju sang ayah agar cepat bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Baru saja sang ayah bersiap akan menggendongnya, lelaki kecil itu justru terjatuh dari ranjangnya karena tak sengaja menginjak kakinya sendiri. Untung saja tinggi ranjangnya hanya satu jengkal ukuran tangan orang dewasa.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Joonie? Ya Tuhan, berhati-hatilah! Sudah berapa kali appa mengingatkanmu hmm?" Sang ayah dengan segera meraih si anak ke dalam pelukannya lalu mendudukkannya di atas ranjang.

Lelaki kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Aigoo, MinJoon tidak apa-apa. Itu tidak sakit kok appa. Jangan khawatir. Serius!" Ia menekankan kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya saat mendapati sang ayah menatapnya dengan dahi yang mengerut.

"_Keras kepala, cerewet dan ceroboh, dasar kau anak Jeon Jungkook!"_ Si pria berkata pada dirinya sendiri sembari mengusak lembut surai hitam anak lelakinya.

.

"Umma!" Teriak MinJoon saat melihat ibu dan kakak perempuannya tengah sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk acara pikinik mereka. "Appa ayolah! Berlarilah! Aku benar-benar sudah kelaparan." Ia kemudian berbicara pada pria yang tengah menggendongnya sembari menggerak-gerakkan kakinya seakan tengah menaiki kuda.

Taehyung yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum lebar "Baiklah kalau begitu, pegangan yang kuat pangeran Kim!" dan mulai berlari hingga tempat tujuan.

"Aigoo! Kalian berdua apa tidak lelah? Bermain sedari pagi padahal kalian belum sarapan dan hanya meminum segelas susu." Jungkook, sang nyonya Kim, membuka lebar tangannya, tanda bagi pangeran kecilnya untuk masuk dalam pelukannya.

"Kookie kau tak ingin memelukku juga? Aku lebih lelah daripada MinJoon, ngomong-ngomong." Taehyung yang tadi langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping putri kecilnya, mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda merajuk. Membuat JaeKyung menusuk pipi kirinya menggunakan jari telunjuk mungilnya. "Appa itu menjijikkan." Ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Yak! Kau mengatai appamu sendiri JaeKyungie? Aish, Tuan putri Kim ingin hukuman rupanya. Kemari kau!" Sang ayah kemudian membawa si gadis ke atas pangkuannya lalu menggelitikkinya dengan penuh semangat hingga si gadis meneteskan air mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Keluarga kecilnya yang sempurna. Suami yang selalu bisa diandalkan dan anak-anak yang senantiasa bisa membanggakan ia sebagai orangtua. Tak ada lagi yang ia inginkan, semua kebahagiaan yang tengah ia rasakan adalah berkah yang lebih dari cukup. Kebersamaan itu, kehangatan keluarga itu, merupakan hal yang selalu menghiasi doanya untuk selalu dijaga Tuhan.

"Kapan YoonJi noona akan datang, umma?" Pertanyaan MinJoon sukses membuyarkan pemikiran Jungkook. Perempuan yang dulunya bermarga Jeon itu lalu mendudukkan anaknya di sampingnya. "Seharusnya mereka sudah sampai. Kalau begitu umma akan mencoba menghubungi bibi Yoongi dulu, oke?" Jungkook kemudian melangkahkan kaki memasuki kediaman mereka kembali.

MinJoon hanya mengangguk sekali untuk menanggapi sang ibu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada deretan makanan yang ada di atas tikar. Seketika saja mulutnya terasa berair saat ia melihat makanan kesukaannya ada di sana. "Woah sushi!" Ia memekik kecil hendak mengambilnya namun terhenti kala Taehyung berdeham.

"MinJoonie, hari ini kita tidak akan makan sendiri. Bersabarlah sedikit. Bibi Yoongi dan bibi Jin pasti sebentar lagi akan datang. Tahan sebentar lagi ya adikku sayang." JaeKyung yang tadinya berada di samping sang ayah berpindah tempat di dekat adiknya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak lelaki kecil itu sayang.

Lagi-lagi MinJoon mengangguk, kali ini untuk menanggapi kakaknya. "Aku mengerti noona."

Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti melihatnya, _"Terima kasih Jungkookie, telah memberiku sepasang malaikat selain dirimu. Aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian bertiga."_

"Namjoon Hyung!" Ia berseru saat mendapati seorang pria tinggi memasuki halaman belakangnya dengan senyuman lebar yang memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya, diikuti oleh seorang wanita dan istrinya sendiri yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi berumur sekitar satu tahun.

MinJoon yang mendengar nama paman favoritnya disebut, berlari ke arah si pria yang dengan senang hati langsung saja menggendongnya. Ia mengusak lembut rambut si anak lalu melanjutkan berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan JaeKyung.

"Yo Taehyung! Sudah lama tak bertemu. Aku tak akan menanyakan kabarmu karena aku tahu kau pasti baik-baik saja." Pria itu kemudian tertawa dan memeluk Taehyung singkat dengan sebelah tangannya masih menggendong MinJoon. "Kau tetap saja menyebalkan hyung!" Balas Taehyung sembari menepuk bahu pria yang lebih tua.

"Jin noona bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tak bosan memiliki suami yang kerjaannya mengurung diri di dalam studio?" Taehyung beralih bertanya pada wanita yang berada di samping istrinya.

"Tae oppa! Itu tidak sopan!" Jungkook memberi tatapan peringatan pada suaminya yang justru membuat ketiga orang lain di sana tertawa.

"Bibi Jin apa itu es krim?" Tiba-tiba saja pembicaraan mereka terpotong oleh pertanyaan JaeKyung.

Jin yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar, "Benar! Apa kau mau ini JaeKyungie?" Diangkatnya bungkusan yang ia bawa mendekat ke arah si anak kecil.

Tentu saja JaeKyung mengangguk antusias saat menerima bungkusan itu. Dengan riang ia mengisyaratkan MinJoon untuk segera turun dari gendongan Namjoon dan segera memakan es krim dalam genggamannya.

"Tapi sayang, kalian berdua tak ingin melewatkan sarapan hanya untuk es krim kan? Bagaimana kalau kalian sakit perut? Bukankah kalian juga sedang menunggu YoonJi?" Jungkook dengan cepat bertanya lembut kepada kedua anaknya dengan nada peringatan terselip di dalamnya. "Apa kalian juga tak ingin membaginya dengan EunMin? EunMin bilang ia ingin makan juga nanti saat Yoonji unnie sudah datang." Wanita itu bermain dengan tangan bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya.

"Kookie, boleh aku menggendongnya?" Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung menghampiri istrinya dengan wajah yang cerah.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk lalu dengan hati-hati memindahkan si bayi pada gendongan sang suami. "Bukankah dia sangat lucu, Kookie? Halo EunMinah, ini paman Taetae."

"Kalian masih muda, masih ada banyak waktu untuk menghadirkan pangeran dan tuan putri Kim yang lainnya." Ujar Namjoon lantang yang langsung membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung menatapnya penuh arti.

"Tidak hyung, aku tak ingin menempatkan istriku lagi dalam bahaya. Kau tahu sendiri kan kandungannya lemah. Sudah cukup ia menahan sakit untuk JaeKyung dan MinJoon. Lagipula aku rasa mereka berdua sudah cukup." Taehyung berkata bijak, membuat Namjoon dan Jin memandang sendu pada keduanya.

Memorinya berputar kembali saat sang istri yang amat dicintainya mengandung dua buah hatinya. Tidak lagi sekali atau dua kali ia harus menyaksikan sendiri wanita yang sangat berarti baginya itu mendapatkan perawatan yang intensif untuk menyelamatkan kedua nyawa dalam tubuhnya.

Sudah dibilang bukan, kalau Jungkook itu tipe orang yang keras kepala. Dari awal dokter menyatakan ia mempunyai rahim yang lemah, ia tetap memaksa untuk mengandung anak dari suaminya. Seorang wanita tak akan bisa dibilang sempurna jika belum melahirkan darah dagingnya sendiri, itulah yang selalu ia katakan pada Taehyung saat suaminya tersebut mencegahnya untuk mengandung. Sebenarnya bukan suatu masalah berarti bagi Taehyung untuk mengadopsi bayi orang lain, asalkan wanita yang dicintainya tetap berada di sampingnya dalam keadaan sehat. Namun Jungkook sudah berkehendak dan sayangnya Taehyung tak akan bisa berkata tidak jika istrinya sudah meminta.

.

"Seharusnya kalian datang nanti jam dua belas siang saja. Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi?" Namjoon berujar pada sepasang suami istri yang baru saja datang ke tengah mereka seraya menikmati masakan yang telah dimasak Jungkook, juga ditambah dengan yang dibawa oleh istrinya sendiri.

"Namjoon diamlah atau EunMin aku culik! Lagipula itu semua salah Jimin. Dia tidak bisa mengganti ban mobil yang bocor!" Yoongi, wanita berambut pirang bergelombang memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi suami temannya, tangan mungilnya menggenggam segelas jus jeruk , dengan segera ia menenggaknya sampai cairan berwarna kuning itu tinggal separuh.

"Eh kok aku, noona? Kau sendiri terlalu lama berbelanja makanan-makanan itu sampai lupa waktu." Jimin yang tak rela disalahkan oleh istrinya, membela diri.

Yoongi menatapnya tajam, "Bukan salahku jika antriannya sepanjang itu, Park!"

"Kau harusnya sudah bisa melihat saat memasuki supermarket itu." Jimin kembali berargumen.

"Aku hanya berpikir setelah aku selesai mengambil makanan yang ingin aku beli, antriannya akan menghilang." Yoongi mendesis tak suka.

"Demi Tuhan Yoongi noona, bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Antrian panjang tak akan menghilang begitu saja. Kau pikir itu supermarket milik keluargamu?" Sang suami menggeram gemas sembari meremas rambutnya sendiri.

Saat Yoongi ingin kembali berucap, niatnya urung ketika sebuah suara menghentikannya "Sudahlah! Itu kan jelas-jelas salah kalian berdua. Akui saja. Seperti biasa, umma selalu berpikiran sempit dan berlaku sesukanya lalu appa kau juga bersalah karena tidak bisa mengganti ban mobil yang bocor. Kalau kau bisa melakukannya kita tak perlu memanggil mekanik dan menunggu lama untuk itu." Itu YoonJi. Anak mereka satu-satunya yang sedari tadi diseret oleh Kim bersaudara untuk duduk di dekat mereka akhirnya angkat bicara setelah mendengar pertengkaran tidak jelas kedua orang tuanya. Umurnya masih delapan tahun tapi pembawaannya yang pendiam, dingin dan berlidah tajam membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa.

"_Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya…"_ Ucap Taehyung, Jungkook, Namjoon dan Jin dalam hati mereka sembari terkikik geli. Sedangkan Jimin tengah menangisi nasibnya yang harus terperangkap dalam jeratan mematikan dua malaikat hidupnya. "Aku membutuhkan Hoseok hyung untuk membelaku." Ia mencoba mencari bantuan pada sahabatnya selain Taehyung.

"Tidak bisa Jimin oppa. Kau kan tahu sendiri Hoseok oppa sedang berbulan madu ke Paris saat ini." Ujar Jungkook menimpali perkataan Jimin. Membuat yang lain tertawa menatap Jimin yang semakin meringkuk di kursinya.

.

"Hei. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, sayang. Kau memang yang terhebat." Taehyung menarik tangan sang istri lembut untuk bergabung dengannya di atas ranjang.

"Hmm" Jungkook hanya tersenyum lembut dan menuruti sang suami yang membawa dirinya ke dalam dekapannya. Menempatkan tangan kanannya sebagai bantal Jungkook dan menarik wajah wanita cantik itu mendekat ke dadanya.

"Kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah, Kookie. Besok biar aku saja yang mengantar JaeKyung dan MinJoon ke sekolah. Kau beristirahatlah dengan baik." Taehyung berucap sembari mengelus surai hitam sang istri lembut.

Jungkook tersenyum lagi dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang suami. "Aku mencintaimu, oppa. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Love. Aku lebih mencintaimu." Taehyung membalas ucapan sang istri lalu mencium keningnya lama, seolah ingin menyalurkan betapa ia tulus mencintai wanita dalam dekapannya, yang telah menemani hidupnya selama empat belas tahun terakhir.

"Tae oppa.." Panggil Jungkook lirih.

Taehyung melepas ciumannya dan menatap penuh kasih istrinya yang juga tengah menatap matanya dalam. "Ada apa, Kookie? Kau mempunyai masalah, hmm? Ceritalah, sayang. Aku di sini mendengarkanmu."

Jungkook melembutkan tatapannya, "Tentang tadi yang dibilang Namjoon oppa-" Ia berhenti sejenak membuat Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"A-aku tak apa-apa jika harus mengandung lagi kalau kau memang menginginkannya. Saat melihatmu menggendong EunMin dan tingkahmu tadi ketika bermain dengannya, aku rasa kau juga merindukan kehadiran seorang bayi, oppa. Kalau itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku akan dengan ikhlas hati mengandung anakmu." Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai guru les vokal itu kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada suaminya.

Suara hembusan nafas kasar terdengar, "Kim Jungkook. Kalau aku boleh jujur, iya aku memang menginginkan kehadiran seorang bayi lagi di rumah ini. Aku merindukan saat-saat merepotkan ketika JaeKyung dan MinJoon masih bayi, yang selalu menangis tiap malam. Benar-benar masa yang melelahkan untuk kita berdua." Taehyung tersenyum lembut, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali berubah sendu. " Tapi Jungkook, jangan kau pikir aku juga tak memperhatikanmu yang selalu merintih kesakitan bahkan dalam tidurmu. Setiap hari mengalami _morning sick_ yang berat pastilah membuatmu semakin lemah. Aku tak ingin lagi melihatmu terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai selang yang bahkan aku tak tahu masing-masing fungsinya menempel di tubuhmu. Aku menikahimu untuk membahagiakanmu, sayang. Kau sudah memberiku banyak kebahagiaan dengan menghadirkan JaeKyung dan MinJoon ke dunia ini. Dan kau ingin tahu apa kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku? Memilikimu, Kim Jungkook, sebagai istriku. Sekarang apa kau mengerti betapa pentingnya kau untuk diriku, Kookie?" Taehyung kini dapat merasakan piyamanya yang basah di bagian dada.

Dengan segera ia sedikit menjauhkan badan mereka untuk melihat wajah sang istri yang sudah memerah dengan mata yang mulai sembab. "Kenapa kau menangis, sayang?"

Jungkook mencoba meredam isakannya lalu menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Maafkan aku yang lemah, Taehyung oppa. Aku merasa gagal sebagai seorang istri."

Taehyung menatap langsung ke dalam mata belo Jungkook tak suka, "Kim Jungkook sudahlah, kau adalah wanita paling sempurna yang pernah aku temui. Kau istri yang hebat. Kau juga seorang ibu yang tangguh. Aku dan anak-anak kita sangat mencintaimu dan aku yakin kau tahu itu dengan baik jadi kumohon, berhentilah menganggap dirimu tak berguna. Kau adalah segalanya bagi kami." Pria itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah ciuman di kening. Seperti sebelumnya, ia ingin menyalurkan segala ketulusannya pada Jungkook agar sang istri mengerti betapa besar rasa cintanya untuknya.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan sang suami. Ia berpikir bahwa ia adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia karena bisa menjadi istri dari Kim Taehyung. "Aku mengantuk, oppa." Gumamnya lirih yang membuat Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Kau itu sudah memiliki dua anak tapi tetap saja, lucu. Iya sayang, tidurlah." Pria tersebut kemudian menggumamkan sebuah lagu penghantar tidur untuk sang istri.

Saat tak lagi mendapati pergerakan dari Jungkook dan merasakan nafasnya yang teratur mendera dadanya, Taehyung kemudian menyusul sang istri untuk masuk ke dunia mimpi.

* * *

A/N: Kejutan! Ini sekuelnya lho! Kalo ada yang baca! :D Lol, tiba-tiba saja pengin buat family!au gegara ngeliatin prev pic nya bts di isac. Si taetae yang tiba-tiba muncul bawa bayi orang, gendongnya uda kaya orang berpengalaman gitu. :3 Eeh padahal kemarin uda semacem pamitan gak bisa nulis lagi kan ya? Tapi muncul ini. Hahaa maaf, ini saya lagi pengin banget buat family!au, feelsnya kuat banget jadi gak bisa ditunda ini saya nulisnya tiga jam non-stop. Kalo ada yang baca ya Alhamdulillah, kalo enggak ya Alhamdulillah. ^^ Buat adek **Alestie** yang budiman, makasih uda dibuatin prompt nya aku. ^^ Ini sih sebenarnya sumbernya sama (prev pics isac) tapi otaknya beda. :D

Thankies a lot buat yang uda baca and double thankies buat yang uda nyempetin komen juga. /huggles/ :3


End file.
